


Of Lunch Breaks and Rants

by changkihyuns



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: Huening Kai has his favorite and least favorite people in the school. He couldn't (didn't) imagine them staying in the same room.





	Of Lunch Breaks and Rants

Huening Kai hates his Monday-Wednesday-Friday schedule. No, hate is not the right word. He _loathes_ it.

He is not the only student in their class that hates this schedule. He knows that. It's because of that goddamn tea-

"He's here."

Yeah. Teacher. Speaking of the devil.

Loud footsteps can be heard outside the corridor and everyone inside the classroom scrambled to find their seats. When the classroom door opened, everyone was quiet and they all avoided their teacher's gaze.

"Good morning, Mr. Choi." And the long ass torture aka The Lecture started.

\--

"I can't believe him, why is he such a douche?"

"Language, Kai."

Huening Kai is currently at the guidance office, ranting to Choi Soobin, the guidance counselor, who he has become close with due to random thoughts that he can't get out of his head and he needed an outlet. Soobin is not a typical guidance counselor that asks how was your day and how are you feeling right now. No, he's just like your friend who understands you and gives you good advice at 3 am when you're having a mental breakdown.

That's how he found himself coming back to Soobin every lunch just to be his friend and get closer to him.

From what Kai has learned from Soobin, he's actually still studying in college, but since the school was in dire need of a guidance counselor (and he's actually close to the principal), he got the job while still studying. Kai was so impressed when he learned about this. Like,  _ how can he balance his studies and his job? _

"No, you don't understand," he whined, pout visible on his face.

"Of course, I don't. I'm not his student. But do you understand him?"

That shut him up.

Huh.

He didn't think about why Mr. Choi was so strict and easily irritated with little movements and noises.

"Maybe, he's just tired, you know. You should meet him halfway. Maybe, we should try to understand why he's like that."

"Huh," he replied, not really knowing what to say back. 

A knock on the door was heard a few moments after, then a familiar face popped in between the gap of the door.

"Hey, uh. You busy?"

"Hey, Jjuni! No, not really. Kai here is just visiting. Why?"

Wait, he called him Jjuni? Ah, maybe they're close friends. Wait. Hehe, he was called on his first name. It sounded right especially when it came from Soobin.

"Uh. Nothing. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No, I haven't yet," Soobin answered. "And why are you just peeking in? Don't you want to come inside for a little bit?"

_ Please don't please don't please don't come inside _

His chants and prayers didn't work because Yeonjun opened the door and stepped inside, hiding something on his back, and then closed the door after him.

"Is that lunch box?"

Mr. Choi turned crimson.

He turned crimson?

Oh my god. Did Soobin just make Mr. Choi blush? Does he like him? How can Soobin make Mr. Choi shy with just a question?

Huening Kai is just watching the back and forth conversation of his favorite and not-so-favorite people in this school.

"Uh. Yeah. I brought this because I just realized how shitty the food in this school is."

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Mr. Choi smiled at this retort. "Come here." Soobin stood up from his chair and went closer to Mr. Choi who is also walking slowly towards the guidance counselor.

Soobin opened the lunch box and brought out the food Mr. Choi brought for him.

Wow, Mr. Choi is whipped.

Then again, who wouldn't fall for Soobin?

Finally, Huening Kai decided to stand up and bowed towards his teacher.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Choi. I'm gonna go first to have lunch." He then turned to Soobin. "Thank you for your time, hyung! I'll meet Taehyun and Beomgyu now."

"Oh, okay! Eat well!"

And he was out of the room in a second.

\---

"I swear, Mr. Choi obviously likes Soobin-hyung," Huening Kai exclaimed to his friends. They are in the cafeteria eating their lunch with Taehyun and Beomgyu side by side while Huening Kai is alone on the opposite bench.

"So? Is that a big deal?" Taehyun exclaimed then proceeded to eat a spoonful of his rice

"Of course! I thought Mr. Choi is void of emotions and doesn't feel anything except hate." 

"Nah, Kai. I mean, it's unexpected that Mr. Choi is gay but is it really a shock for you to know that Mr. Choi is a human, too?" Beomgyu answered.

"Thank you for the support, and I'm gonna ignore the latter part of your statement. Besides, he blushed a while ago when Soobin-hyung asked him if he brought a lunch box!"

"Awe, they are so married," Taehyun said.

"I don't think Soobin-hyung realizes that Mr. Choi is whipped for him. Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah. I'm in," Beomgyu answered.

"That's the stupidest idea ever but I want to watch you guys clown yourselves so I'm coming, too."

"Great!"

\---

The next day, the three were standing in front of the guidance office's door.

"Why don't you open the door like you usually do?" Taehyun whispered to him.

"Yeah, don't you just barge in every lunch in his office?" Beomgyu added.

"I just realized I don't know how to say it to him." Huening Kai answered back, worry and uncertainty in his voice.

"It's not as if you're confessing your feelings to him. You're just going to ask if he likes Mr. Choi and then tell him that maybe he should confess because Mr. Choi obviously feels the same." Beomgyu explained. This was not necessary.

"Feels the same about what?" A voice was heard behind them.

"Mr. Choi!" The three of them exclaimed. They all faced him properly and bowed.

"Um, may I just ask? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your whole conversation. Go inside the office." Mr. Choi said, then proceeded to walk inside the guidance office.

"Hey, Jjuni! Brought me lunch again?"

"Yeah, and these three were standing outside your office. I guess they have something important to say to you?" Mr. Choi put the lunch box on Soobin's table and sat on it.

Huening Kai laughed, though it was forced and fake. "No, not really. It's not that important. Maybe, we should–"

"Oh, yeah. It is very important."

He's going to kill Taehyun later.

"Oh really? Why don't you tell me? Sit down! You look like you have commited a sin."

"Have you?"

"No! No, I don't. I just. Um." He looks at Beomgyu to ask for help but the latter just shrugged.

He will need new friends after this.

"Um," here goes nothing. "Do you like someone right now?"

He sounds so stupid right now. He can feel his friends trying to suppress their laughter.

"Oh. Um. Yes." Soobin answered warily. "Wait, where is this conversation going?"

"He thinks Mr. Choi likes you."

A moment of silence.

Kang Taehyun, I'm going to murder you in your sleep!

Then laughter was heard.

Huh. Somehow, Soobin finds this very funny. And Mr. Choi is smiling! Oh my god, he actually looks good when he smiles.

A few moments later, the laughter died.

"Wait, you're serious about this?"

The students nodded. Though Taehyun seems to know something the other two don't.

"You guys! I can't believe you don't know this. Jjuni, tell them."

Mr. Choi cleared his throat.

"We're actually married. For a year already."

Beomgyu's and Huening Kai's jaws dropped at this  _ news.  _

Meanwhile, Taehyun was just smiling.

\---

"Taehyun, you already knew?" 

"Well, they weren't even trying to hide it. They're wearing identical rings. I saw the lunch box when Mr. Choi entered our room. And I usually see them coming out of the same car."

"And you didn't even bother to tell us?"

"Well, it was fun seeing you guys react like that."

"You're evil."

\---

"You really should cut the kids some slack."

"That was the easiest task I could give them. It's not my fault my subject is hard for them."

"Then maybe you should make it a little bit easier for them."

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna try."

"Yay! My husband is so considerate."

"Yeah. I love you."

"Thanks."

"Binnie!"

"Just kidding. I love you, too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a little prompt i had in mind sksjdhsja


End file.
